They read the books
by StormageddonDarkLord
Summary: Harry and his friends read the Harry Potter series with none other than me, Saga! No ships and this is my first one fanfic. Enjoy!


p class="MsoNormal"emAN: Hello people. This is my first fanfiction so err yeah. Please enjoy and review. Also I want to make this very clear:/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emI DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BAR ONE (a very nice girl called Saga)/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emENJOY!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 1: Prologue/p  
p class="MsoNormal"There was a blinding flash in the Room of Requirement where Draco was trying (and failing) to repair the Vanishing Cabinet. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred George all disappeared from their beds. Dumbledore and Snape were having a conversation in Dumbledore's office when the light came and took them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"oOo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry sat up groaning. His head was aching like he'd had a hangover which he'd never had… Anyway./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He blinked a couple of times and saw a few people lying on the floor as if dead. He jumped up and ran over to Ron and Hermione to see if they were alive. When he was just stepping over a pale blonde – was that a snake tattoo? - But Malfoy (that's who it was!) rolled over and it was hidden. Ron woke up and yawned then realised that he wasn't in his four poster bed in the dormitories but in a room far away from Hogwarts or anything else for that matter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After Ron finished screaming (I mean very manly yelling), Harry actually looked at the room. It was one big room with eight doors leading off of it. It was a homely room with a coffee table on the middle and a selection of sofas, chair and beanbags around it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fred and George woke up within a millisecond of each other. They woke up and then took one scan of the room and ran to a beanbag then jumped a mile. Dumbledore was sitting opposite them, in what looked to be a very comfortable armchair, looking at a Fever Fudge./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know, if you add some Murtlap Essence to this, you won't have the pustules which make it impossible to sit on your brooms," said Dumbledore, twinkling his eye [AN: Siriusly, do they have an off switch?] The twins stared at their Headmaster in shock – Murtlap Essence, where would they get that? Their brains were going at 100 miles an hour when Dumbledore called everyone to come and sit down around the books that had just appeared on the coffee table./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry picked up the first one "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" then picked up the second "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh no..." Harry murmured./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is this Pothead's biography or something? If so I'm leaving" Malfoy sneered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh shut up" Ginny sneered back at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly a door opened and a ginger girl in a blue t-shirt with weird writing on the front came in eating what looked to be pizza./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh sorry" she said when she realised that they were looking at her as if she was a Dalek from Skaro./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who the bloody hell are you?" said Ron point his wand at her along with Snape, Dumbledore, and the others./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Saga and I was the one who brought you here as I thought I would be funny?" Saga said with a confused smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ginger hair and weird clothing – she must be one of yours Weaselbee?" Draco drawled in his aristocratic accent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As quick as apparition, Saga slapped Draco round the face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ooh I've always wanted to do that ever since you punched him (and nearly broke his nose) in third year Hermione. No Severus, he needed it, he was being a right old ferret, weren't you Drakie-poo, you great ugly brute!" Saga said sneering at Draco./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How do you know about all of this?" Snape said in a dangerously soft voice that even Moldyshorts would be scared by./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well I'm not from your universe so to me you are all fictional characters from an amazing series of books by this woman called J.K Rowling. The books were then made into eight films and two theme parks. If you don't hex/jinx each other" she said with a pointed look towards Draco and Harry "then I might show you a picture of who plays each of you and some others. We are going to read the books as the books were better than the films."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ron, in awe, asked if they should start reading the books. "Probably" was the only answer that he got. Saga gave Draco one look and he scurried, like the true ferret he was, out of his seat and sat on the floor near the fireplace. She picked up the first book and sat down./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh and before we start, Harry ,I'm sorry in advance," Saga said with an apologetic smile./p 


End file.
